


Lost It All

by shadowavenger



Category: Naruto
Genre: And then this happened, Angst, I Don't Even Know, I was feeling emotional, M/M, So much angst, and naruto is sad, sasuke dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:04:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowavenger/pseuds/shadowavenger
Summary: "He's gone, dad. After everything, he's gone. Why's he gone? I don't want him to go. I want him to come back, Dad. I love him, goddamit I love him so much! Make him come back. Please, Dad. Make him come back so we can be together forever."
Sasuke is dead, and Naruto suffers.





	

Staring at the horrible scene in front of him, Naruto blanched in terror. No. Sasuke could not be gone. Naruto couldn't lose him, not again. Not after all this time. He'd finally got him back, he could not possibly accept the fact that he had let him slip away so easily again. Sasuke’s corpse lay still in a puddle of crimson blood in the centre of the road, the liquid seeping slowly into the ravenous tarmac. The driver of the car that had hit him had escaped as soon as she had realised what she had done, leaving behind no evidence whatsoever. Except for Sasuke’s body.

Naruto choked back a sob and, dropping to the ground beside him, took Sasuke’s hand. It felt cold and stiff under his fingertips, and he brought it to his lips, kissing it. Then, he couldn't hold back his tears any longer and wept freely over the dead body. He was vaguely aware of the crowd that had formed around them, and the screams of each newcomer, but he ignored them. His boyfriend was all that mattered to him. His now dead boyfriend.

His body wracked with sobs, Naruto sank to the floor, and lay next to Sasuke’s corpse. He lay there until he felt large hands pick him up and carry him away. He thrashed and screamed in the arms of his father, until he was roughly thrown into the back seat of the hideously comfortable white Lamborghini that his father always drove. His father, who he despised so much, who was the reason why he'd lost Sasuke the first time. And now he would never get him back. He stopped screaming, and convulsed into a fit of tears of sorrow.

Minato sat patiently in the front seat, waiting until his son was ready to speak. Naruto seemed genuinely distressed, and Minato wondered if there was anything he could do to make it better. Somehow he doubted it. Finally, the boy stopped snivelling and spoke in a voice that broke his heart:

"He's gone, dad. After everything, he's gone. Why's he gone? I don't want him to go. I want him to come back, Dad. I love him, goddamit I love him so much! Make him come back. Please, Dad. Make him come back so we can be together forever."

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I've just been in a weirdly emotional mood today and nearly broke down crying at the bus stop. I guess I coped with my own emotions by making Naruto suffer? Idk, anyway hoped you liked this (somehow??)


End file.
